


サイサキ

by reinbouncle



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc, Ellery Queen-Ellery Queen, Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, M/M, Original Character(s), Star Wars References, The Lord of the Rings References, video game references
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbouncle/pseuds/reinbouncle
Summary: サイサキ (幸先saisaki): 吉兆本文的唯一目标：跟热恋中的ALEQ一起大玩一场！Once upon a night we'll wake to the carnival of life~
Relationships: Arsène Lupin/Ellery Queen, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster





	1. 再见，谢谢所有的鱼 So long and thanks for all the fish

**Author's Note:**

> 设定提醒：本文设定亚森·罗平出道前有两位师傅（原创角色），分别打造了亚森·罗平的手艺和眼界。同时设定埃勒里热爱欧美亚文化，是极客一员。  
> 关于角色：亚森出自亚森·罗平系列。埃勒里、理查德和朱纳出自埃勒里·奎因系列。伯蒂·伍斯特和吉夫斯出自英剧《万能管家》。内森·劳菲森的角色灵感来自单机游戏《神秘海域》系列男主内森·德雷克。其余都是原创角色。  
> 名词解释：SDCC是圣地亚哥动漫展。  
> 起サイサキ这个题是因为这篇文的灵感产生于听Reol的这首歌的时候。  
> 开始前，我先土下座。  
> 角色有ooc，真是对不起！！！(>﹏<)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自道格拉斯·亚当斯的《银河系漫游指南》系列

如果说亚森·罗平有软肋，那肯定是小孩子。天知道这群小恶魔到底怎么想的。他们蹦蹦跳跳、四处尖叫，不把一个地方搞得天翻地覆就誓不罢休。而作为成年人，他不能乱动他们一根毫毛，打不得骂不得。他们甚至听不懂威胁，还会拿好奇的大眼睛瞪着你，开心地叫“大哥哥笑起来真好看”。

他那不是笑，那是笑里藏刀！

亚森·罗平天不怕地不怕，行走江湖中，刀刃身后藏，就算天漏了他也能找办法给它堵上。只有小孩子是他刻意回避的一个群体。倒不是说他对孩子束手无策，他可是亚森·罗平，他有的是对付他们的方法，但他不喜欢费这个力气。所以当他的至交内森·劳菲森打电话让他帮忙看孩子，没等对面说完他就拒绝了。这事不能答应，他没法答应。他有事业，有生活，有男友，他犯不着跟人生的快乐过不去。

“你怎么不请个保姆？”如果说内森请不起全职保姆，亚森是断然不信的。就算内森结婚后金盆洗手在一流大学考古系任教，他那些原始资本积累也够充裕了。

“情况紧急！是真的。我来不及请保姆，要面试要看资料，不行，我马上要去美国，来不及。求你了。”内森在电话那头恳求，情真意切，就差没哭给他看，“劳拉很乖，懂很多，法语英语都会讲。你只要塞给她小说或者游戏，她会很安静的。”内森吸了一口气，压低声音说，“现在我的处境有点危险，我不能让劳拉也冒这个险。我只剩你可以依靠，为了她的安全，好吗？”

亚森叹一口气。在他刚进行还是个毛头小子那会儿，内森帮了他太多。带他干活、替他挨打、帮他越狱。如果因为他自己的喜恶就弃导师于不顾，那就背弃了他的信条。在他结交的这么多人中，除了埃勒里，他唯一能彻底信任的就是内森·劳菲森这个人。倘若这次劳拉真的出事了，他有不可推卸的责任，更别提以后怎么面对内森，和内森逝去的妻子艾莲娜。

“好吧。你什么时候……”

“好的谢了就三天最多五天我今天下午把孩子送过去你在家的啊就这样拜拜！”亚森的手机屏幕重新变亮，内森那边把电话挂了。

“我靠！”亚森一把将手机摔在沙发上。

有这样做人的吗？对面一答应，他就忙不迭地挂电话？要不要面子？给不给他面子？没有规矩，不成方圆。这要不是他精神导师他早就抄家伙杀到对方家门口了。气不打一处来，亚森抓起无辜的手机，输了几个数字，看着跳出的名字，眉头舒展开，笑意爬上眼角。

他的埃勒里，甜蜜的埃勒里，世界上最后一个可以陪伴的人。二十几年里，他一直只为自己而活，在罪恶的沼泽中疯狂厮杀，只为摸到一块更高的支撑点。直到遇见他，见到人生的另一片景色，触碰从未拥有过的温暖、安全与其他所有美丽象征，他的生命被赋予新一层意义。只是想到他的名字，就足以填满他的心。

八天前，埃勒里发了一条短信，说他将要闭关赶稿，七天内不要联系他，手机被编辑没收。亚森照做了，可是现在已经超时一天，他还是毫无埃勒里的音讯。今天他给他打了近百个电话，这样的频率，电信公司都应该报警的，为什么埃勒里还是不接？他决定接到劳拉就飞去纽约。他必须亲眼见到他安全，他想不到任何埃勒里能看到手机却不接电话的可能性。怎么可能有任何事比他亚森·罗平更重要？

如果他当面问埃勒里，埃勒里会说生命中很多事都比你亚森·罗平重要，比如闭关赶稿。每天朝九晚二，三餐时间总计不超过一小时。前几天他还坚持刮胡子，二十多岁的年轻人不能不注重仪表。最后几天他甚至连脸都懒得洗。桌子上除了资料和电脑，就只有成堆的烟蒂和咖啡。当全世界只剩你一个的时候，真的有收拾自己的必要吗？他的三餐都是尼基隔着门送进来，垃圾也是放在门外，让宾馆清洁员带走。这里比监狱更封闭，他已经一星期没有接触人类，没接触过世界。死线朝他步步逼近，他心无旁骛，全神贯注，咖啡刺激着高速运转的大脑，香烟平复着波动不已的心境，他在另一个世界中忙活着，给这世界一点点打造出框架，添砖加瓦。

第八天，他把电脑交给尼基，坐上回家的出租车。烟和咖啡支撑起来的精神世界逐渐崩塌，疲惫的海平面急剧上升，下车时他的双手在颤。他摇摇晃晃走回家中，踩着卧室地上的杂志和文稿，在扑上床之前闭上了眼睛。

他是饿醒的。他吃完朱纳做的午餐，洗了个澡，决定继续补觉。只是闭眼前，他心里有点疑问，是不是忘了什么东西？他从床上一跃而起，四处翻找着手机。

“SDCC？”亚森·罗平震惊大叫，“你要让我带她去那个世界最大的亚文化极客的集会？”他是什么人！是行走在刀尖上的法外者，是站在另一个世界顶端的猎食者。让他参与这种活动，无疑是降他身份、丢他面子。内森也好，劳拉也罢，就算世界存亡就在这一个决定，他也不答应。这事没商量。

内森面露难色。如果不是劳拉一直期待着，而且SDCC的票那么难抢，他也不想让亚森费这个事。他自己错过这一次两次的无所谓，但孩子的童年很快就会过去，很多事如果等成年了再体会，和童年时的体验是完全不同的。

亚森的手机响了。看到来电显示，他的表情瞬间缓和，朝内森做了个手势，去了另一个房间。

内森在高危行业摸爬滚打也不是一天两天，这点小心思他还是能看出来的。可对方是亚森·罗平，怎么也不该……内森心里犯了嘀咕。这小子，该不会是谈恋爱了吧？

埃勒里想到的事相当紧急。现在距离SDCC只剩两天，他还没做任何准备。本来他是不准备去的，不是他不想，而是抢不到票。不过感谢他的好人缘，伯蒂·伍斯特，伍斯特家的少爷，帮他搞到一张票。

埃勒里打通伯蒂的电话，一时没有人接。伯蒂作为贵族后裔，放在《龙与地下城》（DND）里却是标准的守序善良好青年。实际上他有点过分单纯了，被不少“朋友”骗过钱和心。就算这样，他还是愿意帮助身边每一个陷入困境的朋友，如果现在还有吟游诗人这种职业，他应该被写进诗中传唱，虽然在他所处的社会阶层，这种善良遭到了不少人嘲笑。父母在他早年双亡，伯蒂平时全靠丰厚的家底和他七大姑八大姨的关爱。这次SDCC门票也是他开口，他五姨妈帮他搞到了三张，给伯蒂、吉夫斯和埃勒里。他有个贴身男仆，吉夫斯。如果让埃勒里评价，吉夫斯这个人可能是他见过的最全能人类。伯蒂这几年能安全绕过各种坑蒙拐骗，全靠这个从报纸上找来的忠心耿耿的男仆。伯蒂这个人运气一直不错。

电话终于有人接。吉夫斯操着他标准的英式口音向埃勒里问候，表示他刚才在烧饭，没找到少爷的手机。埃勒里跟他确认了后天展会的行程，吉夫斯表示一切都安排妥当，埃勒里明天下午在家中等候即可。挂上电话，埃勒里再次感叹上流社会贵族后裔们养尊处优的生活。不是同一个世界的人啊！埃勒里蜷着腿，下巴支在膝盖上，刷着手机，处理八天来攒下的各项事务。电话图标上显示有99＋未接来电，怎么可能？

AL、AL、AL、运营商、AL……埃勒里的手指向上滑动，发现这些电话全几乎是亚森打的。他的心提到了嗓子眼，难道他遇到了危机？脑子里转着让人不舒服的念头，他点了回拨。

得知真相的那一刻，埃勒里很想就此挂掉电话，拉黑这个号码。就这几个小时，他只是睡了几个小时，二三十个电话，他还可以理解，一百多个！这已经到了变态的程度，脑袋有问题。这是控制欲，不是恋爱。埃勒里真的动了肝火。

违背埃勒里本人的意愿，亚森拉着他讲了一小时电话，其中90％的时间都在道歉。他能想到的所有理由，比如二人异地、无法联系、多日未见思念过度、他第一次动真感情没有经验、过去的经历扭曲了他的性格、他童年艰难人心险恶、他幼年丧母没有父亲，所有的理由，情深意切。暴虐之人听了要掩面，冷血之人听了会流泪。

其实亚森讲的都是事实。他确实没有“真爱”这方面的经历。他有不少恋爱经验，完全清楚怎么控制身边的人，让他们爱上他、让他们待在他身边、让他们安静地离开。埃勒里跟其他人都不同。他第一次遇到生命中仿若至亲的人，他不知道边界在哪里，只能把自己能想到的都做到，能付出的都给予。他已经尝试去克制这份横冲直撞的感情，但他甚至不知道从何处发力。遇到埃勒里之后，这份感情支撑着他度过每一次黑暗的经历，这时想要违背本能去克制而不是沉溺，这太艰难了。他生活中第一次有正向的一面，他只想尽最大努力抓住这缕光。如果在这其中伤害到埃勒里，这是他最不想发生的事，甚于伤害他本人。

埃勒里摆弄着身下的床单，表情变得柔和。他无法理解亚森的过去，也不能理解他为什么在自己的事上表现得如此缺乏安全感。但是他爱他，他已经跟他讲过上千遍，并且可以继续讲下去。最后他表示如果他最近想找他，他不在家，要和伯蒂他们一起去SDCC。

亚森挂上电话，笑嘻嘻地回到客厅。内森心里打起了鼓，亚森·罗平笑的时候多半没什么好事，劳拉可能要另找托付了。天知道他没什么人可找。

“行，我带她去SDCC！”亚森豪爽地摆摆手，表示这事包在他身上。

内森表面上不动声色，心里惊得下巴都掉了。他一手带出来的孩子现在是转了风格还是搭错了筋？他突然看不懂这个人了。他笑的时候不应该有好事，这事不会这么容易，内森是抱着必定失败的心态来的，所以才没在电话里讲SDCC的事。难道亚森·罗平也有求于他？罗平这小子是不是又惹麻烦了，刚才的电话估计不是什么好事。现在只剩下这个可能性。不过为了劳拉，无论什么他都答应。

直到亚森·罗平送走他师傅，也没提出任何要求。内森再三确认了自己女儿不会有任何事，嘱咐亚森五天后把劳拉送回家，劳拉自己有钥匙，他们的猫由邻居艾米女士照看。

埃勒里晚上在机场接到了亚森·罗平。意外的是，对方还带了一个孩子。劳拉·劳菲森拖着自己的小行李箱，手里抱着一只楚巴卡玩偶。她见到埃勒里，瞪大了眼睛。

“你是埃勒里·奎因！！！！我的天啊，埃勒里！奎因！！！！！！”劳拉惊声尖叫，整个厅里有一大半人扭头看向他们，一部分人惊喜地提着自己的行李往这边赶，眼睛死盯着埃勒里，是热情的粉丝。

埃勒里没空纠结一个几岁的孩子怎么能认识自己，一个专写推理和侦探小说的作家。亚森拉着他俩就往门外冲，好歹在粉丝赶过来之前上了车。

“对不起。”劳拉捏着楚巴卡的毛，小心翼翼地道歉。她坐在车左后方的座位，高速上路灯的灯光一闪一闪地从她脸上滑过。

埃勒里笑着安慰劳拉不要放在心上，后者立刻开心起来，问他和布洛克老师是什么关系。

亚森·罗平这次化名凯勒·布洛克，身份是内森的助教之一。他皱着眉头让她不要多管闲事。埃勒里拍了一下他的肩膀，对劳拉说他们是情侣。

笑容瞬间浮现在亚森·罗平的脸上。

劳拉脸上写满了惊奇和兴奋，她在后座快坐不住了。“我最喜欢您写的书！之前爸爸经常当睡前读物读给我听。我们比赛谁能找到凶手，爸爸总是比我找得快，我觉得他每次都作弊。我最喜欢《希腊棺材之谜》，您写的实在是太棒了！”劳拉竹筒倒豆子般表达了她的赞美和崇敬，埃勒里越听越震惊。

他的书充满了凶杀和阴谋，甚至有不少暴力和流血场景。这无论如何也不适合只有7岁的孩子。他看向亚森，后者耸耸肩，表示内森就是这样的，把他认为好的东西都给劳拉。

劳拉期待地问：“您能帮我签个名吗？然后合个影？”

埃勒里非常乐意地答应了。

劳拉开心地从座位上跳起来，被亚森按了回去。她激动地说：“上次您在纽约举办签售会，我们也去了。但是会场中途发生了一点小插曲，爸爸说一位男性读者对您做出了不雅举动，我不是很清楚。虽然您强烈要求继续签售，但是他的事好像耗去不少时间，排到我们的时候书店已经关门了，很遗憾。”

埃勒里愤怒地锤了亚森一拳。劳拉说的是上次亚森假扮读者，在埃勒里的签售会上强吻他然后逃之夭夭的事。亚森嬉皮笑脸地看着埃勒里，小声赔着不是。

理查德对这个聪慧的小姑娘甚是喜爱，也喜欢听劳拉叫他“爷爷”。他给她展示埃勒里收藏的各种手办和纪念品，让亚森和埃勒里有时间单独坐一会儿。不过理查德当然不知道他儿子的男友是那个大名鼎鼎的江湖大盗。

亚森给他讲了他和内森·劳菲森一起闯荡、内森与艾莲娜的浪漫相爱、艾莲娜在专业知识上对亚森·罗平的严格教诲，最后，还有艾莲娜的疾病之苦和内森心碎后接过艾莲娜的研究、与过去一刀两断的历程。埃勒里实在难以想象亚森·罗平还有这样一段丰富却悲伤的过往，像是在听遥远的故事，里面有公主，有王子，还有一路相伴的侍从。他默默无言，有些感动，对内森和艾莲娜心怀感激。生活让这个人遇到了这些朋友，支撑他在那样的环境中存活，不被黑暗吞噬。

“所以这个SDCC，你怎么安排？”亚森搂着埃勒里的肩膀，按着遥控器挑想看的电视节目。某个频道在放《星球大战：最后的绝地》，他放下遥控器。

埃勒里不是很喜欢这部星战，不过他已经看了六遍。他有一搭无一搭地看着Rey接受Luke的训练，给亚森讲了伯蒂·伍斯特和吉夫斯的事。亚森表示这名字有点耳熟，他去过不少上流社会的聚会，时不时有人谈论这个人，好像智商不太高。

埃勒里无奈地说伯蒂其实很聪明，在很多事情上都有高天赋，但他的善良已经成了一个致命的弱点。这样可贵的人，现在不多了。亚森沉默着，对于那些人的品性和风气，他自己有切身体会。那种阴险的环境显而易见不适合伯蒂·伍斯特这样的人。如果不是这个人一直有各种保护伞，早被那些人精吃干抹净连骨渣都不剩一块。

劳拉激动地冲出书房，楚巴卡被她拎着胳膊，在她脚旁一晃一晃的。“ReyRey！”她激动地叫，“绝地公主！”

理查德回房间准备看书睡觉，提醒埃勒里他们不要搞到太晚，毕竟后天还有任务。他也提醒埃勒里多睡一会儿，听朱纳说上午回家时他看起来很累。

两个多小时后，他们终于安顿劳拉在客房睡好。让埃勒里大惑不解的是，为什么一个7岁的小姑娘对绝地武术和克隆人战争这么感兴趣？而亚森的疑惑是，为什么他亚森·罗平的男朋友会有这么多光剑和爆能枪？埃勒里给劳拉掖好被角，疲倦地呼出一口气，和亚森站在劳拉的大床旁，看着小天使均匀的呼吸。她怀里抱着楚巴卡，它的小脑袋从被子里露出来，毛绒绒的。

“你说咱们以后要不要领养个小孩？”亚森双手掐腰，严肃地问。

埃勒里绝望地看了他一眼，“有你就够了。”

亚森笑逐颜开，激动地抱住埃勒里，他就知道他也是埃尔的全部。

埃勒里的意思显然被误会了。“我的意思是，有你就够我操心的了。”他推开亚森，回应他自己那张柔软大床的诱惑。

纽约的清晨热闹非凡。伴着啼鸣的鸟儿、匆忙的上班族和轰鸣的汽车，纽约拉开新一天的序幕。埃勒里对这些毫无感觉，他躺在亚森身边，流连于梦境中。

一阵敲门声。“奎因先生——布洛克老师——早！”劳拉在门外扯着嗓子大叫。

埃勒里在亚森的胳膊上翻了个身，揉了揉眼睛，眼睛还是闭着。门外又开始嚎。他在半梦半醒之间推了推男友，头埋在他胸口，扯着一小块被角捂住耳朵，只留一块额头和鼻尖在外面。

亚森觉得埃勒里可爱极了。这团“可爱”的具象化产物简直要致他疯狂。

“稍等！”亚森朝门口回应。他拨开怀中人的碎发，在他的额头留下一个早安吻。他顺着颧骨吻下去，手指滑过他的胸口。埃勒里半眯着眼睛，抬起亚森的下巴，吻住他的嘴唇。

埃勒里的卧室门被拍得很响，女孩的声音再次响彻奎因宅：“奎因先生——布洛克老师——”

埃勒里立刻断开这个吻，推开亚森，拿枕头捂住耳朵，闷闷的声音从枕头下面传来：“你快去看看她。”

亚森一边穿衣服一边咒骂。

他顺手带上埃勒里的卧室门，领劳拉坐进餐桌旁的椅子里，温柔地问她想吃什么。

朱纳和亚森一起忙完了早饭，桌子上的碟碗盘子看起来比奎因家一星期吃的都要丰盛。两小时后，埃勒里揉着脑袋走出卧室，劳拉在打PS4游戏《鬼泣5》，亚森在沙发上看杂志。

下午，吉夫斯的车如约而至。他看到亚森和劳拉没有任何惊讶，彬彬有礼地替他们拿行李，引导他们上车，并给劳拉装好安全座椅。

伯蒂的豪宅雄伟奢华，这么大的宅子只有他和吉夫斯住，实在是大材小用。看到新客人，伯蒂显得很兴奋，而且他终于见到了埃勒里的神秘男友。伯蒂端详着二位，心里乐滋滋地想着，不得不说他们确实般配。

当晚他们抵达了会场旁的宾馆。亚森跟前台服务人员交涉，不知用了什么方法，在房间如此紧张的当下，前台还是帮他们把三间屋子安排到了一起。伯蒂和吉夫斯一间，埃勒里和亚森一间，劳拉睡中间那间。

“安全锁锁好了吗？”埃勒里站在门外，给劳拉打电话，“好，有事不要开门，给我们打电话，我们马上过去。知道了吗？”电话里传来劳拉快乐的回应。

“晚安～”埃勒里关上房门，挂了电话。他叹一口气，任由亚森往他身上爬。亚森的手顺着埃勒里的腰迹向上滑，解开埃勒里的衬衫，在他的脖颈处留下两个湿润的吻。拜托，酒店，大床，还能发生什么？

什么也不会发生。他们需要为明天养精蓄锐。而且他是刚经历完闭关赶稿的人，体力还没恢复，甚至没恢复到正常值的一半。他不能浪费任何精力。

偌大的房间中，只有床头灯发出微光。亚森看着躺在身边的埃勒里，后者的睫毛在脸上打下一片阴影，身体随着呼吸微微起伏。

他们太久没有见面，思念让他变得贪婪。

如果日子一直像现在一样宁静，躺在爱人身边，睡前的最后一面和醒来的第一面都是生命中最重要的那个人。

这样的生活不是给他俩准备的，至少现在还不是。埃勒里不想要，他更不想要。但以后呢？等到他们无法像现在一样为生活拼命，等到他们受够了这个社会，那时他们还会回到现在这一刻吗？

亚森·罗平不经常思考这些问题，它们对他来说太遥远。但他偶尔还是会想一想。

他不只有这一段恋情，也不会像感情冲动的小青年一下子迈入婚姻的坟墓。他曾经对其他人倾尽热情，然而冲动的感情易逝，燃尽最后一丝热情，剩下的只有空壳。那只是心态的短暂调整，只是为了安慰疲倦的灵魂，就像高速路服务区的加油站。他从不习惯于习惯，当感情不在，他不会费力气去维持那层表象。因此，他很清楚埃勒里跟其他人的区别，很清楚自己对待埃勒里·奎因与对待其他人的区别。

除了埃勒里·奎因，剩下的都是其他人。

他不敢说他就是他的唯一。尽管所有迹象都指向此。他不敢口出狂言，因为他没有确认好对方的想法。过度在意让他变得小心翼翼。他也不清楚自己到底想要得到怎样的承诺。他绝望地想把自己伪装成一个正常人，只为留下埃勒里的心。他从未这样努力地对待其他人，甚至对内森和艾莲娜也是如此。其他人都可以是过客，只有埃勒里不行，他是他的定位方向，是他的坐标原点，是纷繁芜杂的星轨照片中的那颗北极星，是充斥着危险和绝望的黑暗森林上方的整片璀璨星空。

可以说他一直在等待埃勒里燃烧殆尽的那一刻，等待自己的希冀轰然倒塌的那刻。毕竟他无法期望自己突然交上好运。他从不把自己的命运交给机缘巧合，经他手的事必定结合了他天衣无缝的计谋。然而对埃勒里，这种习惯反而成了危险的信号，任何伪装都有可能成为决裂的导火索，任何谋略都有可能导致信任的崩塌。他只能将自己真正的一面交给对方，交出自己的主动权，还要小心翼翼，因为他拿不准对方到底想不想要。

埃勒里·奎因有魔法，可以让他如此狼狈。


	2. 愿原力与你同在 May the force be with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自《星球大战》

这次埃勒里是被热醒的。他动弹不得，被亚森的四肢缠得牢牢固固。他在他怀里动了一动，后者瞬间清醒过来。

“这么早，不再睡一会儿吗？”他拉着埃勒里再次躺下。

尽管埃勒里非常想接受这份邀请，但这是SDCC，无论如何也不能错过的盛会。早起的鸟儿有虫吃，对于那群极客，丝毫不能掉以轻心。而且吉夫斯在敲他们的门了，埃勒里回应后，吉夫斯又去叫劳拉。

整个酒店都在清醒过来。他们下楼的时候，亚森目瞪口呆地盯着身边一堆一堆的coser，热门的、小众的、他认识的、叫不上名字的，来自各个世界的人物、各种风格的打扮，同时聚集在这个四四方方的电梯间。亚森·罗平敢拍着胸脯保证这里面绝对有他认识的特效化妆师的手艺。

其实他们自己也毫不逊色。凭借亚森·罗平高超的技术，劳拉、埃勒里和他分别装扮成星战里的莱娅公主、安纳金和欧比旺。他一开始想给埃勒里化成欧比旺，但后者说反过来会更有趣。他们下楼时，不少人冲他们点点头，竖起两只大拇指。伯蒂和吉夫斯没有做任何装扮，他们穿着最普通但却是最贵最难抢的星战联名限定T恤和牛仔裤。吉夫斯拖着两只巨大的行李箱，他们抱着唯二的目的来逛展：抢限定商品和听座谈会。要埃勒里说，这种人才是资深极客。

在吉夫斯的安排下，他们四个小队奔往各个场馆，各司其职，终于在傍晚前抢到了大部分想要的东西。

埃勒里连续7天熬夜，这期间极限脑力劳动，即使是年轻人的身体也吃不消再跑一次SDCC。伯蒂他们还在排队买限定商品，亚森先带着脸色极差的埃勒里进了休息区，劳拉帮忙拎着大包小包跟在他俩后面。埃勒里坐着坐着就靠在亚森肩头睡着了。亚森给劳拉变魔术，空无一物的手稍一转动，卢克·天行者的光剑钥匙扣出现在他的手中。他把这根会发光的迷你光剑送给劳拉，劳拉惊喜地拍着手，要求再表演一个。于是亚森的手腕晃了一下，一枚限定版二十面骰子出现在他的食指和中指之间。他的手指翻着花样，骰子在他的指缝间滚动，下一秒，他五指收拢，骰子消失在指尖。手掌再次张开时，一只小巧的蓝色Tardis立在他的掌心。旁边不少人在叫好，埃勒里靠在亚森肩膀上，稍微动了动。

在络绎不绝的路人眼中，这一幕就是安纳金·天行者靠在自己师傅身上休息，欧比旺·肯诺比用原力逗莱娅·奥加纳开心。不少粉丝捂着心口拍下这一幕，相关图片和视频当天就传遍各大社交网站，被誉为“星战ep3的另一个结局：帕尔帕廷阴谋覆灭，愿原力繁荣昌盛（May the force live long and prosper）”。好在亚森·罗平手艺高明，没人认出这位闭着眼睛的安纳金是埃勒里·奎因本人。不少人上来跟亚森搭话，请他分享一个社交账号，都被亚森婉拒，心想如果你们一定要关注，那就去关注我本人的官方账号：亚森·罗平。不过他只是笑笑，什么也没说。

到整个SDCC结束，埃勒里感觉自己离生病不远了。他们五个人浩浩荡荡，伯蒂和吉夫斯的行李就有四大箱，全是SDCC的战利品。埃勒里看着劳拉，亚森提着他们仨大包小包的行李，几个人围着一张星巴克的大桌子，等待延误几小时的飞机，百无聊赖。

吉夫斯拿出一本《龙与地下城》模组，作为DM，带领劳拉、伯蒂、埃勒里和亚森去深水城冒险。他们四个人拿着临时人物卡，埃勒里是牧师，亚森是战士，劳拉是盗贼，伯蒂是法师。他们在与紫龙战斗。

“火球术！”伯蒂一马当先施放了一个三环法术，二十面骰扔到了17，再加上调整值，敌人的敏捷豁免失败，是个开门红，势头不错。大家期待着吉夫斯的描述。

“它在火苗的吞噬下发出痛苦嚎叫，你们看到他被点燃的那些皮肤融化发黑。他显然处于暴怒的状态。骰伤害吧。”

伯蒂开心地投了8次六面骰，加起来是22。

劳拉大失所望：“什么？这还没到期望值！伯蒂你加把劲。”

吉夫斯宣布：“根据先攻顺序，接下来是怪物的回合。他选择朝法师反击。他朝你怒吼一声，你骰个感知豁免。”

伯蒂扔完骰子，所有人遗憾地叫了出来。亚森拍了拍他的肩膀：“胜败乃兵家常事。”伯蒂苦笑着看着自己骰出来的结果：“一？！大失败啊！有没有搞错，骰子灌铅了！”

吉夫斯摇摇头说：“你在会场上挑来挑去的时候可不是这么说的。”

伯蒂的角色不幸处于恐惧状态，吉夫斯继续主持着游戏：“按照先攻顺序，劳拉，是你的回合。”小女孩仔细想了想，说：“我拿着两柄弯刀，从背后偷袭他的脖子。然后执行灵巧动作，在他脚下放一个已经做好的陷阱。”

他们四个与这个怪物周旋许久，残的残伤的伤，好歹在登机前打完了这场战斗。伯蒂宣布：“下下周五是DND之夜，你们要不要参加？”

埃勒里看向亚森：“我没有其他安排，你们呢？”

“我也没有，劳拉大概也是。我们参加。”

伯蒂满脸的兴奋：“太好了！下下周四之前先车好人物卡，到了之后拿给吉夫斯审核。人物卡车三级的，我们从三级开始。种族、职业随意，黑暗精灵不行。”

劳拉发出失望的喊叫。

伯蒂耐心地对劳拉解释：“崔斯特·杜垩登和别的黑暗精灵不一样。”

劳拉不服气：“我也和其他黑暗精灵不一样！”

吉夫斯柔和地劝说：“黑暗精灵都是邪恶阵营的，你会被当成异类孤立的。”

劳拉摆弄着自己的骰子塔，气鼓鼓地说：“他们也有好人，不止崔斯特一个！被孤立的事，我自有办法对付！”

伯蒂耸耸肩：“公认的，黑暗精灵会受到地表种族的歧视，你在哪里都寸步难行。”

“哼！这就是种族歧视！是刻板印象！”

他们面面相觑。一个7岁的小女孩，抗拒着游戏世界里的荒唐规则。

吉夫斯把三个人送回奎因家。埃勒里收拾着自己的旅行装备，准备和亚森去法国，给自己放个假。当天下午，飞机在戴高乐机场落地。第二天清晨，他们把劳拉送回家，看着劳拉从艾米女士那里取回一只大黑猫，埃勒里嘱咐劳拉锁好门窗等内森回家。

深夜，他俩在亚森的房子楼下的家庭餐厅分享一只格雷派饼，空气中弥漫着奶酪和葡萄酒的香气。路灯发出昏黄的光，为露天餐桌笼罩一层暧昧的氛围。埃勒里的脸在酒精的作用下微微发红，亚森看着他敞开的领口下若隐若现的锁骨，还有红酒滑过埃勒里喉头时的滚动。他握着埃勒里的手，后者的叉子举在半空。亚森在他的唇边落下带着酒香的吻。

踩着轻飘飘的愉快，埃勒里被亚森放在床上。他揽着亚森的肩，追逐他的舌尖。亚森的膝盖顶在他的双腿之间，适时的刺激让埃勒里发出一阵轻哼，他扯着埃勒里的衬衫，手指在衣料下摩挲，抚过坚实的肌肉。他的外裤被踢到一边，蹭着埃勒里的鼻尖向他表白：“爱你，我亲爱……”

亚森的手机响个不停。

两人各自爆出一句母语国骂，亚森翻下床找手机。让他们惊讶的是，电话是劳拉打来的，在这深更半夜，凌晨两点。

埃勒里坐起来，胳膊撑在膝盖上，揉着脑袋。他体内的酒精还没消化，头晕乎乎的，还有点疼。亚森打开免提，对面传来劳拉泣不成声的话语。

“爸爸，没回来。我按纸条等到零点，还是没……所以我按照爸爸的留言，给布洛克老师打了电话。我不知道怎么办……我害怕但是不敢出去，爸爸也不接，电话……”劳拉一边抽泣一边咳嗽，话语断断续续的。

亚森低声安慰她，让她在家里锁好门窗等他们过去。他与劳拉做了约定，把劳拉比作被贾巴困住的莱娅，他和埃勒里是卢克和汉索罗，他们一定会去救她。而且莱娅公主根本就毫不畏惧贾巴，哪怕他又丑又邪恶，最后她还干掉了恶心的贾巴，不是吗？

劳拉在亚森的温柔劝说下逐渐冷静下来，她答应好好在家等他们过来。亚森挂上电话，埃勒里摇摇晃晃地找自己的衣服，嘟囔着“再也不喝这么多了”。

亚森去厨房捣鼓了一会儿，端着一杯醒酒饮料让埃勒里喝下去。埃勒里皱着眉头看着这杯浑浊的液体，尝了一口，一阵恶心涌上喉头，他克制着不把嘴里的东西吐回杯子，捏着鼻子灌下整杯饮料，如果它还能被叫做“饮料”的话。

接过杯壁上挂着未知粘稠液体的空玻璃杯，亚森的气场瞬间转换，阴笑着对他说：“是不是我端给你的所有东西你都会喝？”他周身散发出一股寒气，背着灯光的他，脸上一片阴影。窗外的黑暗渗透进屋子，在这密闭的空间内，一双眼睛虎视眈眈。

埃勒里条件反射一般，心里一惊，一阵冰冷从头凉到脚，他彻底不晕了。

然后他感觉出不对了。

“你敢对我耍你那些小花招？！”埃勒里掐着亚森的脖子对他的耳朵疯狂输出。有一说一，即使他平时深藏不露，他的柔道技巧也比亚森·罗平只高不低。酒精降低了他的反应速度，但他的力量和技术该有多少还是多少。亚森连连道歉，替自己辩解，从心理上清醒也是醒酒的一个方法嘛。这法子屡试不爽，他也只是想快点接到劳拉。

实际上，这法子他对不少人用过，无论是朋友、床伴，还是敌人。绝大部分人会瞬间清醒，除了那些烂醉如泥实在叫不醒的。他是站在金字塔顶端的人，气场自然与一般的小贼完全不同，而作为动物的一种，人也会受本能驱使，受到这种惊吓的人一时半会儿不会轻易恢复。埃勒里这种马上反应过来的算少数中的珍稀。是因为他拥有足以与他匹敌的意志力，还是因为他对亚森·罗平太过了解？他这么做，只是好奇结果。现在这一结果印证了他的想法。撇去他自己的主观意愿，客观上看，埃勒里·奎因与一般人也是不同的。他看着怒气冲冲的埃勒里，这个人就是他的一生挚爱，他有幸在人生前半部分就找到的、永远也无法分开的另一片灵魂。

无论从什么角度考虑，亚森·罗平这个人性格恶劣是板上钉钉的事，埃勒里郁闷地想着，他怎么就听了这小贼的花言巧语，被他骗上了贼船。


	3. 至尊戒驭众戒 One ring to rule them all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自J.R.R.托尔金的《魔戒》

他们赶到劳菲森家，时间刚过三点半。亚森用备用钥匙开门，看到劳拉盖着小毯子靠在门厅睡着了，脸上挂着泪痕。埃勒里抱起她，将她安顿在卧室床上。

他们寻找内森可能留下的任何线索，一无所获。亚森让埃勒里放心，内森不是那么容易被伤害的。说不定他现在正架着两把自动步枪扫射一个连那么多的敌人。埃勒里皱起眉头，这假设丝毫没法让人放心。他靠着亚森，在沙发上睡了一会儿。

清晨，他被厨房传来的声音吵醒，发现自己身上盖着三层毯子，头下方垫着一只枕头。黄油的香气从厨房飘出，他裹着一层毯子，睡眼惺忪地晃进厨房，贴在亚森身上，说：“早……”

亚森停下手里忙活的事，转过身，飞快地在埃勒里面颊上啄了两下。“咖啡在壶里。先去洗漱。”

埃勒里抱住他的腰，睡意朦胧地在他耳边说：“谁说你不会带孩子的。”

“你再诱惑我，咱们就没早饭吃了。”亚森放下手里的煎锅，吻着埃勒里的头发。

“那就吃我。”埃勒里不依不饶。

亚森关上火，转身对上埃勒里的眼睛。“一切听您吩咐，我的女王。”他轻轻蹭着埃勒里的双唇，将他禁锢在自己的怀抱中。

劳拉卧室传来响动。女孩朝门外大喊：“爸爸？”

埃勒里把毯子扔回沙发，去劳拉卧室抱她出来。亚森翻着白眼，重新开火。他永远无法喜欢小孩子。

黑猫也醒来，叫得很不安稳，还一直想爬到书架上方的保险柜上。劳拉呵了一声：“关海法，安静！”黑猫还是一个劲地往上跳。

埃勒里看着黑猫问：“关海法？”

劳拉开心地点头。“崔斯特的魔宠，你知道的！”

埃勒里挠了挠黑猫的下巴，黑猫眯着眼睛享受，舔舔爪子。埃勒里看向劳拉：“名字来源于亚瑟王的妻子桂妮薇。关海法原来是这么读的吗？”他记得官方并没有给出关海法的确切读音。

“爸爸说大概读成这样就行了。而且小关会回应的。你看，小关，爪子！”关海法把前爪搭在劳拉手里，“她很聪明吧？”劳拉自豪地说。

小关坚持在保险柜后面掏来掏去。埃勒里很是好奇，问劳拉保险柜密码。劳拉摇摇头说她也不知道，爸爸会把有年龄限制的出版物放在里面。亚森端着三盘班尼迪克特蛋来到他们身边，表示这活儿他熟，待会儿他来搞，先吃饭。

亚森没用半分钟就打开了保险柜，劳拉好奇地探头看着。埃勒里掏出不少散发着诱人香味的小鱼干，关海法立刻扑上去。里面有一个自动投喂小鱼干的机器，不知道为什么。此外，他还发现了不少R18 galgame、过度血腥暴力的游戏，还有一张《神秘海域4》。以内森的性格，神秘海域这种游戏根本不会对劳拉藏着掖着，这孩子前几天还面不改色地打《鬼泣5》呢。而且他凌晨那会儿才在书架上发现了一盘铁盒典藏版《神秘海域4》，同一个游戏没必要一模一样买两份，就算要买也得买不同版本不同平台的不是？

盒子里装的并不是神海的碟片，而是PS4版的《古墓丽影：暗影》。埃勒里现在明白了。

亚森凑上来瞧着，一头雾水。埃勒里问：“你知道古墓丽影系列的女主是谁吗？”

“劳拉·克劳馥。”古墓丽影还是很火的，改编电影也不少。

“神海系列男主叫内森·德雷克。这是内森给劳拉的信息。”

劳拉惊讶地瞪大眼睛，表示那赶紧打开游戏试试。她搬出积灰的PS4，说最近他们一直用Xbox和Switch，很久没开PS4了。他们插入游戏盘，启动，界面提示存储空间不足无法运行。她熟练地退出界面，打开媒体管理器，却发现里面没有占用存储空间的录屏，只有一张照片。

劳拉·克劳馥拿枪指着屏幕左下角，威风凛凛的一张照片。

亚森和埃勒里同时把手伸向电视左下方，埃勒里收手，亚森在电视后面掏出一只花里胡哨的U盘。劳拉很疑惑，她从来没见过这U盘。把U盘插进电脑中，里面只有一个视频，文件名是“六岁生日快乐”。

“如果你正在看这段录像，劳拉，这说明我无法赶回去给你庆祝生日了，我真的万分抱歉。”屏幕上是内森·劳菲森，坐在一个乱七八糟的储藏室一样的空间里。“不过你解开了劳拉的谜题，给你一个大大的赞！”

“劳拉，祝你六岁生日快乐！爸爸在外面出差无法给你庆祝生日，真的很对不起。所以我给你准备了一个惊喜！最近你很辛苦，要照顾小关，还要照顾爸爸。”

录像中的内森站起来，离开镜头。储物室里一片杂乱，他走的时候还踢到了一箱东西，发出“咣当”的声音。

内森回来，手里拿着一个包装精美的小盒子。

“还记得你最喜欢的那部电影吗？我给你一个小提示：最近我们去的那个Comic Con，你cos成什么角色来着？现在你知道了，那么，请期待你的礼物吧！”

录像到此结束。

三个人面面相觑。无论怎么看，视频里那个人都只是为了庆祝女儿的生日，跟失踪完全没关系。

劳拉疑惑地说：“可是我已经七岁零四个月了啊……”

亚森和埃勒里都很奇怪：“你是说你从未看过这个？”

“没有啊，而且我的六岁生日礼物也不是那个，那个盒子大小不一样。”

埃勒里说：“视频录制的时间肯定是一年之内，《古墓丽影：暗影》是去年9月发售的。那时候劳拉已经七岁了。”

内森爱女儿胜过爱世上任何人，他绝对不会记错女儿的年龄。亚森问道：“游戏是什么时间发售的？”

“9月14日凌晨。”那天他和伯蒂通宵打游戏，第二天就通了关，他一直记着这日期。

亚森指着游戏光盘问：“劳拉，你知道内森是什么时候买的这个吗？”

劳拉一通操作，熟练登入父亲的亚马逊账号，找到购买记录，说：“我们预定了14号的Xbox首发珍藏版，但今年5月2日他又买了一张PS4普通版的。咦？这天他还买了一张珍藏版《神秘海域4》。”

埃勒里问：“劳拉，那个提示的答案是什么？”

劳拉想了半天，回答：“好像是莱戈拉斯，《魔戒》里护戒小队的成员。那时我很喜欢看《魔戒》。”

三人来到拍视频的储藏间。这面积不小的房间不仅放着内森打造各种小玩意的工具，还堆积着主屋里无处可放的收藏品。手办、雕像、限量版模型和不少具有收藏价值的出版物，都被放置在专门打造的玻璃展示柜里。地上堆着很多箱子，有些放着书，有些放着乱七八糟的玩意。不少箱子就敞开了胡乱扔在地上。内森拍视频时踢到的箱子也在其中。房间里有些柜子上了锁，亚森推测是内森以前搞非法考古时得到的古董。

他们在玻璃柜中看到一个精致的莱戈拉斯的雕像。亚森麻利地开了锁，拿出来仔细检查。雕像由业内著名的制造商制造，限量发行，每个都有编号，价值不菲，在圈子里很热门。莱戈拉斯站在一块岩石上，举着弓箭瞄准远方。埃勒里抬起来看底座，却没发现发行商商标和商品编号。他摸了摸，这部分的材质与周围略有不同。轻轻敲一敲，声音清脆。

他用力一按，这部分一下子碎开，露出一个小洞。他打开手机闪光灯照进去，发现里面粘着一枚戒指。

一枚古老的戒指，上面刻着细密的花纹，一颗红宝石镶在上面，纹路和接缝里的灰尘也遮不住这枚戒指在灯光下闪耀的光芒。

劳拉感叹道：“至尊魔戒……和它完全不像啊。”

亚森搬开地上的一个箱子，就是内森在视频中撞到的那个。他挨个敲下面的地板，其中一块发出空洞而清脆的声音。

劳拉按照亚森的指示找来一根撬棍，亚森把地板撬开，里面是一封信和几张纸。信中写道，内森在金盆洗手之前几年，去赤道附近某个地方挖掘遗迹，由一个叫阿德里安·麦坎恩的人资助。挖掘出来的东西他并没有全部告诉麦坎恩，这也是他们的正常操作，反正他给麦坎恩的回报远高于他资助的东西。但最近，麦肯恩拍卖手稿时发现了这枚戒指的设计图，多次强行找内森“讨论”戒指的问题。内森担心对方会来索要，他一口咬定没见过这东西。他觉得麦坎恩不怀好意，但又没有证据。如果他最近遭受意外，那多半是因为这枚戒指。他已经附上了麦坎恩住宅的设计图，如果他失踪，就去那找他。如果他不在那，对不起，那他现在也不知道为什么失踪，这封信白写了。亚森撇撇嘴，这结尾就很有内森·劳菲森的风格。

一般来讲，非法发掘的过程中，有些东西对投资方保密很正常，他们自己也是要吃饭的，不然没人干这种事，不可能让投资方什么都看见。内森这次纯属倒霉，东西被人知道了，而且对方还想要，这就很尴尬。

不过附上对方住址的全部设计图这种事，还真是内森·劳菲森的做派。知己知彼，百战不殆。

他们三个从未听说过那个地方，谷歌地图上显示是一处贵族庄园，他们想进也进不去。

对于亚森·罗平，就没有他进不去的地方。不过即使进去了，他也不知道内森具体被关在哪间屋子。一间一间找是不可能的，地图都印了好几页，还分不同的楼，光是门把手全部摸一遍就要好几天。

亚森给他的几个朋友打了电话，其中一个传来两张照片。麦坎恩明晚举办的私人拍卖会邀请函和拍卖品清单。

这枚戒指就在当晚卖品列表上，从照片上看，与他们昨晚在储藏室找到的别无二致。从简介上看，与内森在信里给他们介绍的完全一样。

亚森拿出真品和照片上的仔细比对，细节丝毫不差。两个人陷入沉默。

阿德里安·麦坎恩要做的事一目了然。一个古老而有效的骗术，专门针对富得流油又想占便宜的蠢家伙。亚森一脸鄙夷地说：“咱们无疑是遇上了骗子。真是个人渣。”埃勒里觉得这人没资格说别人，不过他点点头，麦坎恩的确又蠢又坏。

“不如将计就计。”亚森一脸兴奋，这是他的专业领域，没人比他更精通。麦坎恩惹到内森·劳菲森，惹到他亚森·罗平，那是他运气“好”。只要运用得当，一个简单的小计谋就足以破坏掉他的全盘打算。他已经能想到麦坎恩吃苦头的样子了。

埃勒里渐渐领会到亚森要做什么。如果能顺利完成，确实会很有趣。亚森神采奕奕，志在必得。埃勒里觉得自己没救了，因为他也喜欢这个计划。


	4. 希弗格雷瑟  Shifgrethor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自厄休拉·勒古恩的《黑暗的左手》希弗格雷瑟是作者创造的一个名词。具体解释如下。  
> Shifgrethor: An “untranslatable and all-important principle of social authority in Karhide” and across Gethen. It refers to personal pride and honor, both of which must be maintained by the individual, and respected by those they interact with. Shifgrethor comes from the Karhidish word for shadow.  
> 希弗格雷瑟：Karhide社会权力的一个原则，无法直译且至关重要。它指的是个人的骄傲和荣誉，这两者都必须由个人来维护，并受到与他来往的人的尊重。希弗格雷瑟来自Karhidish语，意思是影子。

现在问题只剩一个，他们怎么进入这场拍卖会。伪造邀请函是不现实的，毕竟他们不知道上面有什么防伪。偷窃其他人的也不可能，每份邀请函都印着宾客姓名。埃勒里苦苦思索，向亚森求助，却得到对方惊讶的反问。

“你要跟我一起来？”

埃勒里糊涂了，难道他不想让他参与？

亚森自己有几百种办法混进这种集会，但他不能带埃勒里冒这个险。埃勒里没有经验，干这行，没什么比经验更重要。而且他是埃勒里·奎因，纽约警局探长的儿子，副业还是当侦探！亚森万万没想到埃勒里会想加入这种事情。

无论内森遇到了什么困难，埃勒里觉得他有必要鼎力相助。他们接到劳拉的那天晚上，亚森讲的那些事并不只是回忆过去。潜藏在亚森声音下的、奔涌着流动的感情并非虚构，埃勒里对亚森的两位师傅的感激也不会随风而逝。亚森·罗平固然性格扭曲人品恶劣，但他人格中保留下来的光辉内核、使他在众窃贼扒手中脱颖而出的独特思想，确实受到内森和艾莲娜二人的影响。埃勒里遇到亚森·罗平，是某种机缘巧合。他遇到让他沦陷的亚森·罗平，却是不得不感谢他的两位恩师，不是吗？

埃勒里思考了片刻，掏出手机打了个电话。

地球的另一边，伯蒂又熬夜打游戏。不为别的，就为了干掉卡了他一星期的敌人苇名玄一郎，前几个月发售的PS4游戏《只狼》里的boss。电话响了半天他也没注意，最后吉夫斯帮他接了起来。

“啊，是埃勒里！身体还好吗？法国怎么样？找伯蒂？他在打游戏，我马上叫他。”

伯蒂暂停了游戏，他的角色第一百六十五次被玄一郎打死。他气急败坏地接起电话：“干嘛？”

吉夫斯瞪了他一眼。埃勒里在电话那头也是莫名其妙。老大不小的人了，就打个游戏，至于朝他撒气？

伯蒂看到吉夫斯的脸色，吐了吐舌头跟埃勒里道歉，说自己刚在玩《只狼》。

原来是在玩这个受苦游戏，埃勒里知道，伯蒂气成这样也可以理解。

伯蒂一边翻游戏攻略，一边回答埃勒里：“麦坎恩的拍卖会？我收到了邀请啊，本来不打算去的，我对那些东西没兴趣。你说你想去？那你可以跟我一起，我有一个额外名额。没想到你喜欢这种东西啊，埃尔。你明天回纽约吗？你想直接过去还是我去你家接你？”

吉夫斯在旁边若有所思地说：“埃勒里要去麦坎恩的拍卖会？他怎么知道麦坎恩要办拍卖会呢？”

伯蒂挂上电话重开游戏，不以为意地说：“也许是听说的吧。”

吉夫斯到底还是没把心里的疑惑说出来。他相信埃勒里·奎因，这个人做事不是没有理由的。

埃勒里收起手机，朝亚森露出一个势在必得的笑容，说：“搞定。”

亚森·罗平五体投地：“服了。”有权有势走遍天下，没有的，就得像他这样，先攒个几年的经验。人和人的差距啊，生活真是费劲。

他们带着劳拉再次飞回纽约。劳拉表示，能再住回奎因宅，让她跑着去她都愿意。亚森很想让劳拉自己住，他和埃勒里住酒店。这提议还没说完，他就被埃勒里严厉地瞪了一眼，后者飞快换上温柔的表情，问劳拉要吃哪种口味的冰淇淋。

当天下午，一封预告信出现在阿德里安·麦坎恩的住所。一如既往的花体字、龙飞凤舞的签名、对时间和对象的精确预告，这封信的真实性毫无疑问。

内森被软禁在屋子里，不知道宅子里出现的骚动是怎么回事。他从守卫的对话中偷听到“亚森·罗平”这个名字，心里感叹，没想到这个人做得比他期望得更高明。

阿德里安·麦坎恩叫内森出来为拍卖会做最后的准备，内森趁此旁敲侧击，引出最近的骚动的话题。

麦坎恩心情很好，好到让人怀疑他是交了什么好运。实际上他也以为自己交了好运。本来他准备铤而走险自己去做的事，现在由那个百无虚发的国际大盗主动承担，简直是帮他实现了梦想。

内森看着麦坎恩翘上天的嘴角，在心里把他嘲笑了个遍。


	5. 除你武器  Expelliarmus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自J.K.罗琳的《哈利·波特》

晚上，在埃勒里卧室，桌上铺满内森给的图纸，电脑上是庄园的地形地貌，他俩逐步完善整个计划。亚森发现，埃勒里的加入确实能为这件事增加不少保险。埃勒里选择带着邀请函走正门进入，亚森选择了不走寻常路，从后山飞跃护城河靠绳钩荡过一道悬崖攀着旁边的石壁翻入庄园的角楼，绕过三幢建筑的守卫和工作人员翻窗进入拍卖会场楼上的私人盥洗室。埃勒里目瞪口呆地听完，想要讲点什么却被对方打断，亚森自信地表示这都是小菜一碟。

第二天傍晚，埃勒里坐着伯蒂的车，来到阿德里安·麦坎恩的庄园。

会场挤满了有钱又有闲的富家子弟。他在人群中看到了麦坎恩。这个人大腹便便，处处是褶子的脸上堆满肥肉。作为主办方，他在客人当中吃得很开，不少人主动上去跟他攀谈。

伯蒂和埃勒里站的得远远的，无法融入这个氛围。伯蒂看着被众人围绕的麦坎恩说：“我不是很喜欢这个人。”能让伯蒂讨厌的人类屈指可数。在大家的眼里，伯蒂爱着全人类。他始终相信人性是真善美，无论假恶丑把他打击了多少次。他热爱着所有人，愿意对任何人施以援手，无论他们是真心求助还是想抽筋扒皮。被伯蒂讨厌了，这个人大概就是名副其实的人渣。

埃勒里双手插在口袋里，鄙夷地看着一小暴发户对麦凯恩点头哈腰阿谀奉承，表示同意：“他的确是人渣。”

伯蒂扭头看着埃勒里，很不理解：“那你还想来这个地方？”

埃勒里笑着小声说：“这里将发生一些好玩的事，待会儿你就知道了。”

这时一个侍者来到埃勒里旁边：“奎因先生，默多克老爷正在房间等您。”埃勒里拍拍伯蒂的肩膀，对他说：“你稍等一会儿，我待会就回来。”

伯蒂看着埃勒里的背影，惨兮兮地小声叫道：“不要把我一个人留在这啊！”

埃勒里来到空无一人的房间，亚森脱掉服务生的装扮递给埃勒里，埃勒里脱下自己的三件套。两人的身高体型本来就差不多，不需要多少调整。亚森用特效化妆技术一点点改变着自己的脸型，时不时地研究一下埃勒里的面部比例。埃勒里替亚森拿着小瓶小罐，嘱咐道：“你一定要表现得像一点。”

“放心吧，你全身都被我看了几万遍了。”亚森调着嘴巴附近的肤色，嘴唇没怎么动，话却是清晰地说了出来。

“我是说言谈举止！你说的话，和做的事！”埃勒里是真的不放心。凭借他对这个人的了解，只要有乐子，他绝对不会放过。而天知道埃勒里其实是个很守规矩的人。

“放心放心。实在不放心，你到时候通过麦克风提醒我嘛。”

埃勒里看着自己的脸嬉皮笑脸地讲着俏皮话，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。

他不知道亚森会不会顺利扮演好他的角色，他自己这边的任务也并不轻松。亚森收拾好自己的装备，埃勒里运了运气，为接下来的事热身。

埃勒里·奎因来到会场，回到伯蒂身边。伯蒂看到埃勒里就开始叫惨：“就在你离开这段时间，麦坎恩过来我这里了！我根本不知道怎么应对这个人啊！”

埃勒里轻蔑地撇了一眼房间另一头的麦坎恩，开始嘲讽：“那个混球，不用理他，随便骂他几句就行了。”

伯蒂关切地转过头来看向他：“骂……嗯？埃勒里，你没事吧？”

“呃啊，没事。”埃勒里触电一般缩了一下脑袋。他的耳机里传来真正的埃勒里的怒吼，音量之高，电流竟产生了杂音：“你故意的是不是？！他都开始怀疑了！我看你今晚一个字都不要给我讲！”

至少亚森知道他们的通讯是好用的了。

会场的灯光被调暗，背景音乐也渐渐停止。阿德里安·麦坎恩走上舞台，开始发表讲话。伯蒂百无聊赖地听着，开场两分钟就打起了瞌睡。亚森的注意力也早已离开会场，他认真地听着耳机里埃勒里的动静。

他不知道埃勒里以前经历过什么，但看上去他干这种事还蛮熟练的。如果埃勒里不写书、不玩侦探游戏，会不会变成自己的同行？看起来埃勒里一直被追求真相这一动机推动着，如果他能体会到亚森干的这行和侦探的高度相似性，他会不会产生兴趣？

其实他也就这么一想。亚森·罗平绝对不希望埃勒里选择和他一样的道路。这条路实在是太危险，而且充满考验。技术上的考验怎么都好说，多加练习至少能及格。但是对人心的考验，很多人就倒在这一步。他的行当没有黑白之分，灰色的混沌是每日常态。如何做好每一个选择，既对得起自己的心，又对得起自己的未来，是他们每个人终生要面对的难题。倒不是说亚森对埃勒里的意志没有信心，只是，如果硬要闯出一片天地，实在需要舍弃太多东西，牺牲过于惨痛，他不希望埃勒里经历这些。

稍等，稍等。怎么每次到埃尔的问题，他就要想这么多？电影里讲得真没错，恋爱使人软弱。

可这样有什么不好？这样才更像一个完整的人。

由于不知道拍卖顺序，埃勒里需要早早去变电站等着。然而他在偷偷引开两个守卫、钻了三次通风管、躲过六个巡逻人员之后，在他的终点遇到了问题。

确认了周围没有人，埃勒里呼叫亚森：“喂？你还在吗？切断会场电源，按哪个按钮？”和普通家庭不一样，控制一整个庄园供电的电闸复杂得要命，看起来像服务器。一个个小灯闪烁着，什么颜色的都有。

亚森这边，拍卖马上就要开始，他也是措手不及：“什么？我也不知道啊！这个要具体问题具体分析。地图呢？”

“地图上没有！”埃勒里把地图翻来覆去地看，也没有电闸开关图样。也是怪他们准备得匆忙，来不及摸清整栋庄园的电路。毕竟时间紧迫，如果赶不上今天，之后就不知道会发生什么事了。

他的耳机里传来拍卖开始的声音，万幸第一件不是戒指。埃勒里专心研究到底哪个是开关。他还没研究完第一排，耳机里传来他们最不想听到的声音：“下面是来自此次被发掘遗迹的——誓约之戒。”

亚森小声问：“你找到了没？”

完了。“没有。”

主持人的声音顺着亚森的麦克风传到埃勒里的耳朵里：“七千一次，七千两次，七千五百！”这次拍卖会用的单位是千美元，马上就要到亚森预估的成交价了。

亚森小声说：“别找了直接破坏掉。”

“啊？”埃勒里一时没反应过来。

“我说把整台机器破坏掉。”

没空思考那么多，埃勒里抄起旁边工具箱里的一把斧头，以最大力气砍到整台电闸上。整个庄园的电力瞬间被切断。埃勒里摸黑溜了出去。

一片黑暗中，没人看到阿德里安·麦坎恩露出了笑容，也没人看到亚森·罗平以肉眼难以辨认的手速对展台做了手脚。

两秒后，在众人的慌乱中，备用电源开始供电。第一个看向展台的人发出尖叫。

没有东西被偷，誓约之戒还好好放在展台上。

但是多了一张卡片。

一脸迷茫的主持人抓起卡片，对着麦克风读道：“亲爱的阿德里安·麦坎恩，你这个人的心和你的外表一样丑陋。你拍卖的戒指毫无疑问是假的，不用鉴定都能看出来。想要用这种东西骗过我的眼睛？你还差的远。——亚森·罗平”

主持人念完“亚森·罗平”这个名字，人群中传来一声枪响。

没人看到这一枪是从哪发出来的，但房间四周的保安都开始上膛。会场里的人们吓得涌到门口，个个逃命似的飞奔出去。

平时隐藏在面具下的自私完全表现出来，在恐惧和求生欲的交织中，庄园一片混乱。

麦坎恩家派出私人部队维持秩序，但没有起到丝毫作用，长枪短炮甚至激化了人群的恐惧。人们纷纷跳上自家车子，争先恐后地开出停车场。亚森拉着伯蒂跑到停车场，伯蒂的司机已经等在车里。亚森粗暴地把司机拉到到后座，自己跳上驾驶席。伯蒂看得目瞪口呆：“埃勒里，你这是要做什么？”

车子飞出草坪，冲向他与埃勒里约定的地点。拜托一定要在那，求求您让他平安逃脱，亚森不停地祈祷。他很少祈祷，现在的量一定把这么多年的份额都补齐了。

当他看到侍者打扮的那个人时，他终于再次感受到心脏的跳动。“上车！”他吼着，“抓紧！”他大叫。现在什么都无法阻挡他们了。

伯蒂看了看副驾驶的人：“这人是谁……埃勒里，这到底是怎么回事？”

驾驶席上的人答：“回头跟你解释。”

后来他们编造了一个故事，伯蒂相信了。

事情尘埃落定后，在拍卖会客人的要求下，戒指被送去鉴定。

几天后，鉴定结果拿出，虽然设计和做工细节完全符合设计图原案和当时的工艺，但使用的材料却不是那个年代的原料。戒指是假的。

阿德里安·麦坎恩立刻沦落成过街老鼠，人人喊打。他本人也蹲了监狱。这对他来说还是个比较好的结局，如果在外面，他必定是死都不知道怎么死的。话说回来，以他惹到的那群人的势力，在狱中会发生什么事，谁也不知道。


	6. 暴力是无能者最后的庇护  Violence is the last refuge of the incompetent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自艾萨克·阿西莫夫的银河帝国系列

清晨的阳光照耀着麦坎恩家的一片狼藉。内森踩着台阶上的碎石和尘土，迎着朝阳吸了一口新鲜空气。

此次事件后，麦坎恩家族遭到不少攻击，生意上的，口碑上的，甚至人身攻击。麦坎恩家一夜之间从门庭若市的盛况，沦落到只剩残砖断瓦。

麦坎恩家把罪名全部推给阿德里安·麦坎恩一个人，但实际上参与这件事的人并不少。由于内森是被麦坎恩从家中带走后才知道这个计划，期间又全部在麦坎恩家的软禁和监视中，所以他们根本没怀疑到内森头上。眼不见心不烦，他们就趁早把内森打发走了。内森在前不着村后不着店的路边掏出手机，给罗平打了电话。

内森坐在副驾驶，窗户大开，欣赏着沿途的风景。他以为罗平会选择住酒店，没想到是住在一幢普通得不能再普通的居民区。内森心里嘀咕，这是谁的房子？

劳拉一步三跳地从客厅跑到门厅，扑进爸爸怀里。内森揉揉女儿的脑袋，问她有没有给布洛克老师添麻烦。

劳拉开心地叫道：“这里是奎因先生的家！我们在奎因先生家里！”

内森一头雾水。他不认识什么奎因先生，亚森·罗平的伪装是凯勒·布洛克不是吗？然后他看到了从客厅走向他们的那个人。后者笑着向他问候，想要握手，但内森做不出任何反应，埃勒里的手在半空晾着。

内森呆滞地盯着这个人，他熟悉得不能再熟悉却没机会仔细观察的脸。他们曾经千里迢迢想要见他一面却被某个傻缺搅局错失良机，那天没早点去排队，内森一直后悔莫及。现在这个人就站在自己面前，内森反倒一句话都说不出来。他自己的声音梦游般地从远方传进他的耳朵：“埃勒里……啊……奎因。”

亚森·罗平拍拍内森的肩膀，让他腾个地方。他从旁边挤进房间，拉着埃勒里的手回到客厅，朝内森喊：“别看了，我的人。”

内森终于是回过神，追上罗平，拉着这小子让他从头老实交待。埃勒里哭笑不得，该说他粉丝很多还是世界太小？

晚上三个人围在餐桌上打牌，劳拉接着埃勒里的存档玩《只狼》。说实话，埃勒里不想跟他俩打牌，太累。内森给他们讲着事情的经过。

“我一开始以为他们是要戒指，不过我一口咬定没见过这东西，他们也没再追问。我以为事情就这么过去了。四月……”

本来在认真听着的亚森突然抓住内森的手腕：“喂，你刚才出千了吧！”他看了一眼内森的牌，气不打一处来：“你人品极差！”

“这么说你手艺也没退化嘛。”内森一脸“青出于蓝”式自豪。

其实埃勒里什么都没看见，不过他很高兴不用继续玩下去。

“继续，四月底他们又来找我，我以为他们发现了戒指的事，结果只是就那次考古问了半天。我知道他们绝对不想干好事，我自己也有些担心，然后我就在家里留了那些信息。如果我在家，自动投食器放出的鱼干我会每天拿出来给小关吃，这样小关就不会去抓箱子。

“那天他们直接来我家门口。时间匆忙，我把劳拉拜托给你，当着他们的面写完留给劳拉的纸条后，就被他们带走了。”

埃勒里插话道：“为什么要让她等到凌晨？”

“麦坎恩跟我保证那天可以回来。我不怎么相信他，但没办法，还是按照他说的写了。SDCC让亚森带她出去也是，我怕麦坎恩家会派人来搜屋子。

“我当时不知道，其实麦坎恩是让我给他们伪造戒指。由于我对遗迹最了解，而且是那个亲眼见过完整遗迹的人，所以被他们盯上了，以我的过去相威胁。”

“原来如此。”

“是的。如果假戒指被卖出去，我的声誉肯定会受影响，在业内也就到头了。不过麦坎恩那群人才不关心我的将来。”内森举起威士忌一饮而尽，开心地说，“如果早知道埃勒里和你一起来，我就不到处撬锁开砖了。本来我是准备在庄园里给你留点线索，引导你去软禁我的那个房间。麦坎恩家的人现在进那个房间得小心点了，里面多了不少机关呢。”

劳拉把手柄扔到一边，伸出双拳狂喜大喊：“通关啦！再也不受苦啦！”内森冲过去打开游戏界面，一个金奖杯跳了出来。他大失所望：“什么？我还没打通！”劳拉站起来活动筋骨，拍了拍内森的胳膊肘：“你老啦，老爸。”内森揉揉他女儿的头发：“我看你最近是没大没小。”劳拉开心地咯咯笑。

周日下午，伯蒂和埃勒里坐在沙发上，一边看《萤火虫》一边吃薯片。伯蒂听完内森被麦坎恩抓走当苦力这段故事，不解地问：“麦坎恩为什么要拿一个假戒指出来拍卖呢？买家买到后肯定会拿去鉴定啊！”

埃勒里笑了笑，解释道：“所以他准备自己打造戒指被偷的假象。即使亚森·罗平不发预告信，他也要实施偷窃。之后他们只要伪装成亚森·罗平或者其他偷窃者的手下，向拍卖会上有意出价的买家兜售其他一模一样的假戒指就可以。由于假戒指做工考究，鉴定报告出来要好几天。这几天，他们拿着钱早不知道跑哪里去了。而且如果鉴定中不做针对原材料的全面检测，也查不出是假的。这样卖给多个人，即使只拿个定金，合起来也是一笔不小的财产。而买家那边呢，由于本来就是买的赃物，他们既不会互相交流，也不能去报警。”

伯蒂恍然大悟：“这人果然坏到骨子里去了。”他转念一想：“不对啊，如果让亚森·罗平偷回去，总有一天他会发现这是假的，他不会轻易放过麦坎恩吧。”

埃勒里说：“谁知道麦坎恩怎么想。可能他对自己的人脉和他们手下的力量有绝对的信心，只要他一口咬定是真的，那人再回来找事就是与他们贵族为敌。”

吉夫斯微笑着看向埃勒里，用他愉快的英式口音补充：“亚森·罗平那么骄傲的人，说不定偷到了假货也不会说出来呢。”伯蒂表示同意：“对他的名誉是个打击。”

埃勒里吃了几口薯片，好歹是咽下了像膝跳反射一样跳到嗓子眼的反驳。他知道亚森绝不会像吉夫斯说得那样忍气吞声，甚至都不可能对这种东西出手，但他为一个小偷的人格和见识辩护，怎么看都惹人起疑。

吉夫斯用相同的语调继续说：“埃勒里，我有一点很疑惑。亚森·罗平不可能同时在变电站和会场出现。他不可能在变电站设置遥控装置，因为那样肯定会被巡逻人员发现。我很好奇，他这次的同伴是谁？”

埃勒里又塞了一口薯片，嚼了嚼，咽下去，说：“同伴啊……谁知道呢？”

吉夫斯大概都知道，但埃勒里相信他什么都不会说。

伯蒂突然想起来什么似的，跳起来说：“下周五是DND之夜别忘了！我差点就忘了，因为拍卖会的事。”

埃勒里拉伯蒂坐下，说：“只有你差点忘了，我们都记得好好的。对了，能不能加个人？劳拉的父亲内森也想来玩。”

伯蒂觉得很有趣：“劳拉，内森，哈哈哈，这对是‘走哪哪塌’父女吗？哈哈哈哈哈！”

吉夫斯轻轻摇了摇头，对埃勒里说：“当然可以，我们热烈欢迎。”


	7. 好兆头  Good Omens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标题来自特里·普拉切特和尼尔盖曼合著的《好兆头》

周五下午，几个人人聚集到伯蒂家。吉夫斯在准备模组、地图和小零食，主要是各种花样的小零食。劳拉跑到伯蒂旁边坐下，看他打《只狼》。

伯蒂好歹是通关了，最近在研究更快的打法。他这个人还有一个优点就是持之以恒。他想做到的事，想尽办法也要做到。虽然这也带出他的一个缺点，一旦他做到了，跟这件事也就拜拜了。热情消逝得很快。

劳拉忍不住指指点点：“这个地方偷袭比较快。”“补刀啊！快点！”“这儿不要贪刀，快走，跑跑跑！”

最后她受不了了：“我来！”

伯蒂很委屈，被孩子教育了不说，手柄还被她抢去。

劳拉帮他破了记录，然后他俩打开了《舞力全开2019》。受苦不如跳舞。

埃勒里盘腿坐在沙发上看尼尔·盖曼的《睡魔》，亚森倚在他身上玩手机。埃勒里在伯蒂家书房找到这套精装版《睡魔》，他一直想买，却一直没钱买的一套书。

内森在偌大的客厅里溜达，看看装饰品，把玩一下小玩意。劳拉他们玩得正嗨，内森不好去打扰，他又不想坐进沙发那边暧昧的氛围里，只能自得其乐。

客厅一角有一台三角钢琴，KAWAI的，不是内森最喜欢的牌子，但绝对不差。他调好琴凳，坐下来试了试。声音正好，吉夫斯把它保养得很到位。

月光三的旋律从钢琴的方向滚滚而来，排山倒海，感情浓重而凶猛。埃勒里看过去，发现是内森在弹。如果不是他弹琴，估计很难看到这个人发泄自己的情感。

琴声戛然而止。内森抬起头来，发现大家都在看他，感觉有点难为情：“不好意思，后面的全忘了。”

“Boo——”亚森喝了个倒彩。

“我从来不记谱。”内森挠挠后脑勺。

埃勒里问：“你什么时候学的钢琴？”

内森答：“小时候就学了，长大后时不时练一练。”

接下来，内森又弹了一首。如果说上一首是为了宣泄情感，那这首就有些炫技的意味在里面了。

在速度极快的连音伴奏中，充沛的音阶倾泻而下，高昂的旋律逐渐上行。速度逐渐加快，内森的手在琴键上飞舞，在键与键的跃动中，留下一段残影。

“拉赫玛尼诺夫的《音乐瞬间》，他经常弹这个，以显示自己的技术。”亚森对埃勒里说道，“除了这首其他的他都记不住谱，这个人真是擅长走捷径啊。”

埃勒里说：“这首能弹成这样已经说明他有能力往专业的方向发展了吧。”

一曲结束，众人鼓起了掌。内森在一片掌声中起身鞠了一躬。

伯蒂心服口服：“劳菲森先生，没想到您深藏不露。”

亚森小声接了一句：“他藏什么藏，倒是把能露的都露出来了。”埃勒里踢了他一脚，让他闭嘴。

伯蒂兴致上来，弹了一首格什温的《Swanee》，在一片轻松愉快的气氛中，吉夫斯摆好了模组，等待大家开局。

这次用的是吉夫斯自己编写的模组。内森是矮人野蛮人，劳拉是龙裔圣武士，伯蒂是精灵牧师，亚森是人类法师，埃勒里是半精灵吟游诗人。亚森和劳拉是女性。几个人一起踏上冒险之路。

开场他们帮助一位老妇人解决了山贼问题，吉夫斯引入：“为了表达感谢，她送给人类一条项链。链坠是一片叶子，月光在叶片上流动，在黑暗中散发出细微的光。细链拿在手里仿佛没有重量，整条项链的材质无二，正是用珍贵的秘银打造的。”

吉夫斯代表老妇人说：“戴着这条项链的人，在她感到迷茫时，项链会指引她前往她的心最希望去的方向。”

劳拉觉得很浪漫：“哇～”

吉夫斯继续讲道：“老妇人替人类戴在脖子上，拍了拍这片叶子，给你们讲述了它背后的故事。

“在这片大陆的夜空中还只有繁星时，两位精灵生活在这里。一位叫崔西，一位叫露娜。她们从小一起长大，在这片土地上共同度过了数百年。崔西喜欢冒险，喜欢恶作剧，这片土地上的‘无影之人’流言，讲的就是她本人。她最喜欢的游戏是在商队经过时，骗取或者偷窃他们的财物，这是她的乐趣，也是她的天赋所在。”

内森点了点头：“一个精灵游荡者窃贼。”

“另一位精灵露娜，她天性沉稳内敛。她热爱艺术，热爱歌唱与创作。她的歌声可以治愈人们的伤痛，她的话语给人们带来希望。她不是专业的医生，也从未修习生命领域的法术，但村民仍旧相信她，找她治疗大病小痛。”

内森摸了摸下巴说：“嗯……精灵吟游诗人。”

“这样性格截然相反的两位精灵，在几百年的共同生活中，她们相爱了。没人知道她们为什么走到了一起，至善的露娜和至恶的崔西，没人能够理解，但她们也不需要被其他人理解。”

好吧，拿着吟游诗人和法师人物卡的两个人想着，现在事情很明显了。

“她们以为生活会一直这样继续，充实而幸福。一切都与先前几百年无异，只是现在，两个精灵的心被爱情联结在一起，对彼此的热爱让她们对接下来几百年的每一天都充满勇气与希望。”

劳拉的眼眶红红的：“噢……噢……”

吉夫斯继续用平滑的男中音说道：“然而不知道什么时候，两个人之间的缝隙越来越大。也许是因为生活中的细节无法忍受，也许是因为她们终究不是同一条道路上的人，在秋分这一天，崔西消失了。

“如果崔西想藏匿自己的踪迹，大陆上就没人能找得到她。露娜在两个人生活的树上等了一个又一个秋分，等到这棵树渐渐变老，等到它再也长不出新的叶子。露娜用颤抖的双手摘下它最后一片树叶，在繁星的照耀下许下愿望。

“如果崔西回来，就让这片叶子指引她去往她最想去的方向。

“众星回应了露娜的愿望，千万颗星星的光亮注入这片树叶。在这片星光闪耀中，露娜化为一轮明月，在无数个漆黑的夜晚，为迷途之人照亮回家的路。

“老妇人许久没有说话，她看着人类胸前的银叶，眼中闪烁着泪光。”

劳拉的圣武士试探地问道：“请问……您是崔西吗？”

老妇人回答：“我怎么会是崔西呢？那是很久以前的故事了。”

劳拉的圣武士疑惑：“崔西最后回来了吗？”

老妇人目光看向别处：“那就不知道了。”

伯蒂的牧师说：“肯定回来了。不然谁来讲述这故事？”他的语气坚定，更像是在自己说服自己。

圣武士抹一把眼泪，舒了一口气：“太好了。”

吟游诗人埃勒里看了法师亚森一眼，后者一脸严肃，看不出他在想什么。

冒险者们在老妇人家中度过了一个安稳的夜晚，第二天早上，他们一路高歌前往城中心。

幕间休息时，亚森叫住吉夫斯：“吉夫斯，有没有健胃消食片？我最近消化不太好。”

吉夫斯答：“有的，请您稍等。”

亚森跟上他，说：“我和你一起去吧，怪不好意思的。”

在药橱，亚森接过吉夫斯递来的药，看着他说：“这么说，你都知道了？”

吉夫斯歪了一下脑袋，不解地问：“请问您在说什么？”

“行了吉夫斯，别装傻。我们都知道开头的那个故事是指什么，不是吗？”

“我相信伯蒂和劳拉也不知道您在讲什么。”

“这么说你还没告诉伯蒂，也没跟其他人讲过？所以这到底是什么？一个威胁？吉夫斯，我真看不透你到底有多深。”

“您一定是误解了我的意思。我从未想要威胁您。如果我有任何想法，也只是希望故事中的悲剧不要发生在我们任何一个人身上。”

亚森终于明白吉夫斯所指的含义。吉夫斯所想的事，他已经扪心自问了太多遍。他的语气不容置疑：“我是认真的，埃勒里也同样。如果他想把我送进监狱，我会在那里待满全部刑期。但我们的事不需要别人来操心，谢谢了。”

“如果您能一直保持这样的态度，那我们也没什么好担心的了，不是吗？”

“话说回来，你为什么这么替埃勒里担心？”

“如果埃勒里崩溃，伯蒂也会伤心。对于我家少爷可能受到的伤害，我无法坐视不理。”

看着吉夫斯认真的表情，亚森想，伯蒂还真是个幸运的家伙啊。

游戏玩到深夜，劳拉撑不住了。

伯蒂邀请他们晚上在宅子里过夜，明天继续，或者玩其他的。内森觉得给他们添麻烦。但劳拉听了很兴奋，她从没在这样的豪宅中留宿。在吉夫斯的劝说下，四人决定在伯蒂的宅中睡一晚。

亚森和埃勒里躺在黑暗中。亚森说：“我跟吉夫斯谈过了。”

埃勒里知道他指的是什么。他转到亚森那边，只能看到对方的大致轮廓。

“他知道我是谁，但并不打算告诉其他人，包括他家少爷。”

埃勒里说：“这我也知道。然后呢？”

亚森看着埃勒里，笑着说：“然后我表达了对你忠贞不渝的爱情。”

埃勒里不以为然：“我信你才怪。”

两个人静静地躺在这张舒适的大床上，任由黑暗侵蚀他们周围每一寸空间。

过了许久，亚森·罗平像叹气似的说：“埃尔，你永远是我的那片银叶指往的方向啊。”

埃勒里什么都没说，黑暗中也看不出他脸红了。如果亚森·罗平一直做出这种事，那他最终爱上这个人，责任也不完全在他自己。


End file.
